The present application relates to motorized miter boxes or the like and, more particularly, to improvements in the handles for such saws.
The handle improvements are embodied in a motorized miter box comprising a base having a lower surface for supporting the base on a work surface. A turntable is rotatably supported by the base, and a fence is disposed above the worktable for supporting the orientation of a workpiece located on the base. A support is coupled to the turntable at a rear portion of the turntable.
The motorized miter box disclosed also includes cuttinghead apparatus comprising a motor driving a saw blade for cutting the workpiece. The cuttinghead apparatus is pivotally coupled to the support for positioning a motor driven saw between a raised, rest position and a lowered, operational position. The cuttinghead apparatus comprises biasing apparatus for biasing the motor driven saw to the raised, rest position.
The cuttinghead handle comprises a cuttinghead handle having a switch electrically coupled to the motor, the cuttinghead handle for guiding the movement of the saw between the raised, rest position and the lowered, operational position. The cuttinghead handle is adjustably coupled to the cuttinghead apparatus so that the orientation of the cuttinghead handle with respect to a user of the saw can be adjusted by the user between a first position and a second position.
The carrying handle comprises a carrying handle for use by a user in carrying the miter box between work sites. The carrying handle protrudes from the rear of the base. The carrying handle comprises a support surface located in the same geometric plane as the lower surface of the base so that the carrying handle helps prevent the miter box from tipping backwards if the cuttinghead apparatus is allowed to move freely from its lowered, operational position to its upper, at rest position.